Professor Layton and the Last Specter/credits
These are the credits for ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter''. Puzzle Master * Akira Tago Producer/Planning/Original Scenario * Akihiro Hino Director * Usuke Kumagai Art Director * Jun Suzuki Character Design * Takuzo Nagano Composer/Sound Design * Tomohito Nishiura Programming * Yudai Oda * Kosuke Nagami * Misaki Idehara * Keita Mori * Ryo Yoshikawa Artwork * Miki Inoue * Kenichi Kurakari * Mizuka Takamaru * Noriaki Sonoda * Mikihiro Hayashi * Yasuhiro Arai * Sayaka Mizuno * Hiroko Shino Sound Production * Dai Yamanaka * Yumiko Hashizume Sound Production Assistant * Kenichiro Saigo Animation Scenario * Akihiro Hino Scenario * Noriko Ikeura Planning Director * Kazuya Kuranari Planning * Yuichi Murase * Koji Tatsukawa * Tatsuya Shinkai Planning Assistants * Keitaro Sato * Kyosuke Yoshioka Puzzle Creation * Akira Tago * Shin Onodera * Chie Kato * Akira Morita * Syoko Chihara Title Design * Noriko Maruya Package Illustration * Sayaka Mizuno Title Animation * Noboru Tsuda * Eiji Ishii * Kosuke Uemura Manual Design * Kana Kitahara Ending Theme Music * Paxmaveiti (Lafumabety) -Kimiga Bokuni Kuretamono- Composer * Yuko Ando Bass * Hajime Niwa Drums * Mikio Yamabe Guitar * Teiji Taguchi Piano * Shoko Tsukioka Violin/Viola * Tatsunobu Goto Main Theme Music * Theme Music Composer * Tomohito Nishimura Arranger * Norihito Sumitomo Performers * Layton Grand Caravan Orchestra Production Assistance * UP-FRONT WORKS Co., Ltd. * ELM & Co., Ltd. NOA Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Leslie Swan * Tim O'Leary NOA Localization * Dave Casipit * Ed Murray * Scot Ritchey * Morgan Ritchie European Localisation Management * Andy Fey * Jan Hennig * Jan Peitzmeier Translation Coordination * Pierre Sanchez UK English Text * Eren Baykal * Gemma Gotch * Claudia Smith German Translation * Nils Dittbrenner * Veronika Hoffmann * Michael Hussinger * Karolina Lazaj French Translation * Emmanuel Adien * Florence d'Anterroches * Sabrina Bretant * Nelly Queste Spanish Translation * Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado * Javier Martín Álvarez * Ariel del Rio de Angelis * Alesánder Valero Fernández Italian Translation * Adriano Antonini * Giovanna Canta * Edoardo Dodd * Anna Tarantini Dutch Translation * Marc Ambler * Chris Hoppenbrouwers * Arjen Mokkadem * Marijke Pustjens Animation * P.A.WORKS Production Support * Telecom Animation Film Animation Direction * Masakazu Hashimoto Storyboards * Masakazu Hashimoto * Chizuru Miyawaki * Hideyo Yamamoto Mecha/Art Design * Hisao Yokobori Direction * Masahiro Okamura * Keiko Oyamada General Animation Direction * Kousuke Kawatsura Animation Direction * Toshihiko Masuda Graphic Design * Yuriko Ishii * Masahiro Okamura * Hiroyuki Hashimoto * Misaki Suzuki * Kana Ishida * Jun Uemura * Yukiko Akiyama * Yuko Yoshida * Susumu Mitsunaka * Kento Toya * Koichi Sato * Kaori Tsuta * Yurie Ohigashi * Humihiko Suganuma * Rika Sato * Yasuo Fujii * Kanae Oku * Asami Hayakawa * Aiko Natsuzumi * Mitsuhisa Kubo * Asuka Kojima * Mayumi Miyaoka * Kousueke Kawatsura * Yoshinobu Michihata * Teiichi Takiguchi * Yumiko Shirai * Yoichi Takata * Takayuki Kitagawa * Risa Tatara * Mariko Iwasaki * Mayuko Nishi * Kouichi Suenaga * Kumiko Shishido * Takafumi Koshi * Yuhna Takase Animation Checker * Aya Takata * Yukiko Mita * Chie Nishihara Animation * P.A.WORKS * Sachiko Yashima * Akiko Fujiwara * Tsukasa Miyazaki * Saori Takashiro * Chikako Hanaya * Yuriko Abe * Eriko Nakajima * Yuki Akiyama * Tomoya Nishiguchi * Tsutomu Iwanami * Yayoi Akimoto * Yusuke Kitano * Kimu Ohnishi * Saki Hagino * Hiromi Yaekashiwa * Ryo Miyagi * Manabu Hanawa * Osamu Kadoya * Mari Tomita * Telecom Animation Film * Miyuki Saito * Natsumi Tomobe * Kouhei Kita * Maho Satsuki * Rie Ohtani * Kana Tamiya * Satoru Iyoki * Ayako Takarada * Kaoruko Hirata * Saori Matsumoto * Kunihiro Mine * Megumi Itoi * Daisuke Chiba * Azusa Yada * Noriko Hara * Kaori Miyakawa * Megumi Masaoka * Yumi Enosawa Art Direction * Yusuke Takeda * Michiko Shinohara Assistant to Art Directors * Hiroshi Nitta Concept Art Boards * Shoko Ochiai * Takamasa Masuki Artwork * Bamboo Inc. * Takayuki Nagashima * Shoko Ochiai * Tomomi Nakajima * Takamasa Masuki * Kakizakai Tsukasa * Telecom Animation Film * Yukiko Tadakuma * Rie Takeuchi * Yuko Washio * Daisuke Jinda * Yuji Ohnuki * Yasuhiro Yamane * Yuriko Sato * Hiroshi Nitta * BIHOU * Masatu Sato * Aya Sato * Yoshinori Ogawa * Nakayama Yukiko * SON MY * Ah Dung * Nguyen Le * Pham Thanh Color Design & Setting * Miho Tanaka Finishing Checker * Yuriko Taniguchi Finishing * Studio Road * Makiko Kojima * Makiko Yamanaka * Hanae Yokota * Akiko Ohba * Chie Iwamoto * Naomi Nakano * Yuko Yoshida * Yuko Hamada * Taeko Mizuno * Uki Moriyama * Mika Yokoi * Rie Arai * Kumiko Sone * Tomoe Oku * Asuka Seo * Saori Narita * Chisato Momiyama * Akane Yoshioka * Telecom Animation Film * Masumi Otsuka * Tomoyo Kobayashi * Yomoko Isobe * Naoko Koga * Aiko Miyazaki * Kyoko Yoshida * Sayaka Kubo 2D Work * Akiko Hamanaka 3D Art Direction * Yoshimasa Yamazaki 3D Animation * Yohei Hirata * Kousuke Haruta * Seiji Murata 3D Modeling * T2 studio * Hisashi Akimoto Cinematography Direction * Susumu Fukushi Assistant to Director of Cinematography * Rumi Ishiguro Cinematography * T2 studio * Teruhisa Mizuhara * Katsufumi Sato * Akiko Shimizu * Telecom Animation Film * Junko Miyakawa * Naho Mitsuishi * Yoshihiro Kasahara * Yukihiko Ichikawa Animation Editing * BEE TRAIN Production, Inc. * Masayuki Kurosawa Production Desk * Takuro Imagawa Setting Production * Akiko Okutsu Production Assistants * Yuko Horikawa * Yuko Matsuda * Wakako Kodama Line Producer * Mitsuhito Tsuji Animation Producer * Kenji Horikawa Sound Programming (Digital Sound Elements) * Procyon Studio Co., Ltd. * Hidenori Suzuki Voice Actors * Simone Bennett * Marie Darling * Kurumi Mamiya * Christopher Miller * Lani Minella * Liam O'Brien * Walter Rego * Kris Salter * Sven Gerhardt * Mario Hassert * Sophia Längert * Wolfgang Lippe * Klaus Lochthove * Cynthia Micas * Viktor Pavel * Anja Welzel * Philipp Zieschang * Tim Zieschang * Kelyan Blanc * Raphaël Cohen * Gérard Dessalles * Jean-Marie Fonbonne * Caroline Klaus * Martial Leminoux * Hugues Martel * Marie Nonemmacher * Marie Zidi * Carmen Ambrós Cerón * Ricky Coello * Ariadna Gimenez * Yolanda Gispert * Ignacio Latorre * Meritxell Ribera * Pablo Rocabayera * Albert Roig * Jordi Varela deOrozco * Stefano Albertini * Marco Balzarotti * Oliviero Corbetta * Davide Garbolino * Cinzia Massironi * Emanuela Pacotto * Benedetta Ponticelli * Cesare Rasini * Lorenzo Scattorin * Timo Bakker * Jimmy Berghout * Martina Berne * Nicole van Doorn * Nathalie Haneveld * Jan Nonhof * Leo Richardson * Birgit Schuurman * Bart Vanlaere Voice Direction * Kris Zimmerman * Dave Casipit * Ed Murray Recording Coordination * Chip Beaman * Julia Bianco * Wendi Wills Recording Studios * Bad Animals * Soundelux * Side UK * IK Sample * AlphaSound * Takemaker * Sample IT * Wim Pel Productions BV Manual Design Support * Yukiko Koizumi * Akemi Kimura Assistant Producer * Kaoru Takahira * Moe Sudo Marketing Director * Akihiro Usuki Marketing Section * Noriko Maruya * Yuko Warizaya * Keisuke Ueda * Yumi Ueno Sales Promotion Section * Suminori Hyakuta * Tomoko Kanbayashi * Kyosuke Terazaki * Kei Sato Special Thanks * Takehiro Fujii * Takeshi Ogura * Tomoyuki Nakatsubo * Shigeyoshi Hukushima QA Team * Eriko Hara * Suguru Sato * Yusuke Nakanishi * Hidetaka Kajiwara * Masahide Fukui * Kousuke Mihara * Jun Kirikihira * Ryosuke Miyazaki * Shinya Hyakuta * Hiroki Fhujiwara * Toshihiko Matsushita * Hiroyuki Iwamoto * Ryuichi Nakagawa * Kenichi Kai * Yuya Yoshida * Yoji Takagi * Gaku Tashiro * Yusuke Tanaka * Keisuke Hakoda * Yui Sakamoto * NOA Product Testing NOE QA Team * Ángel Moreno Colmena * Marco Gruden * Luke Bullimore * Ciaran Edwards * Patrick Gleeson * Matthew Jones * Chris Stewart * Richard Wylie * Pia Hofmann * Sebastian Jende * Christin Köhne * Jana Möller * Sandra Pommer * Eric Quast * Stéphane Dumain * Jean-Paul Hausmann * Julien Lebreton * Alexandre Moreau * Olivier Strag * Jonathan Vix * Teresa Dugnol Menéndez * Iñaki González Simón * Miguel Hernández García * Juan Keller Blanch * David Martín Navarro * Daniel Picazo Millán * Claudia De Angelis * Elisabetta Gandione * Elisa Lapini * Marco Malavisi * Andrea Marino * Emanuel Riccobene * Christian Buter * Tze-Ting Chao * Elmer Haan * Pieter Houbrigts * Joachim Lust * Inge Steins QA Assistance * Pole To Win Co., Ltd. Technical Director * Yasuhiro Akasaka Executive Producer * Akihiro Hino Produced in Cooperation with * Tago-Akira Research Institute, Inc. * Tohokushinshya Film Corporation * Hakuhodo Inc. * Nintendo Co., Ltd. Category:Credits